Machtlos
by ShinichiKudou
Summary: Shinichis Eltern Yusaku und Yukiko kehren wieder einmal nach Japan zurück. Zu dieser Zeit jedoch leidet ihr Sohn unter körperlichen Problemen...


_**Machtlos**_

Die Begrüssung hatten Yusaku und Yukiko sich anders vorgestellt.

Nachdem sie einen mehrstündigen Flug von Los Angeles nach Tokyo hinter sich gebracht hatten und endlich in der Villa, in der ihr Sohn Shinichi alleine wohnte, angekommen waren, hatten sie sich auf eine freudige Begrüssung seinerseits eingestellt.

Auf ihre Rufe hin bekamen sie jedoch keine Antwort, obwohl Shinichi fest versprochen hatte, bei ihrer Ankunft zu Hause zu sein.

"Hat er etwa vergessen, dass wir heute ankommen?", fragte Yukiko leicht enttäuscht, und Yusaku zuckte die Schultern.

"Ich weiss es nicht."

Erneut riefen sie ihren Sohn, doch als sie auch jetzt keine Antwort erhielten, sahen sich die beiden fragend an. Entweder erlaubte sich ihr Sohn einen Scherz, oder...

"Denkst du, es ist etwas passiert?", fragte Yukiko nun ängstlich und sah ihren Ehemann besorgt an.

"Ich weiss es nicht...", murmelte er erneut und warf einen Blick ins Wohnzimmer, bevor ihm ein Schrei entfuhr. "Shinichi!"

Sofort stürzte er zu seinen Sohn, der, fast schon versteckt zwischen Salon-Tischchen und Sessel, regungslos am Boden lag.

"Mein Gott, was ist mit ihm?"

Zur Sicherheit überprüfte der Schriftsteller den Puls seines Sohnes an dessen Halsschlagader und gab Entwarnung.

"Er ist nur bewusstlos, aber ich weiss nicht warum. Shinichi, komm schon, aufwachen!"

Mit leichten Ohrfeigen versuchte Yusaku, ihn wach zu bekommen, und er hatte Erfolg. Ein leises Stöhnen kündigte Shinichis Rückkehr aus der Bewusstlosigkeit an, aber für den Rest des Tages war mit ihm jedoch nichts mehr anzufangen.

Auch der nächste Tag fing nicht gut an, doch heute sollte es sogar noch schlimmer kommen.

Als Shinichi am frühen Morgen aufstand, war ihm schwindlig und speiübel. Am liebsten wäre er sofort zurück ins Bett gestiegen, doch er entschied sich dagegen. Heute standen in der Schule gleich drei Prüfungen an, die er nicht versäumen durfte, also zog er sich erst mal einen Bademantel über und ging langsam die Treppe hinunter.

Seine Eltern, die beschlossen hatten, eine Zeit lang in Japan zu weilen, waren schon in der Küche am frühstücken.

"Shinichi, du siehst gar nicht gut aus", sagte Yukiko besorgt, als sie ihren Sohn sah. Yusaku sah auf und erblickte einen kreideweissen Sechzehnjährigen.

"Oh ja."

"Fühlst du dich fit genug für die Schule?", fragte seine Mutter weiter und erhob sich.

"Ich... ich weiss nicht", stöhnte Shinichi leise und liess sich kraftlos auf einen Stuhl fallen. Dieser Anblick war für Yusaku zu viel.

"Shinichi, du gehst augenblicklich wieder ins Bett. So, wie du aussiehst, klappst du ja schon fast zusammen. Rauf mit dir, aber sofort."

Der junge Detektiv hatte keine Kraft, sich gegen irgendetwas oder irgendjemanden aufzubegehren, also stand er schwankend auf und schleppte sich mit Hilfe seiner Mutter wieder in sein Zimmer hoch.

Ihm war immer noch übel, doch kaum lag er in seinem Bett, fühlte er sich etwas besser. Bei der kleinsten Aufrichtung jedoch wurde ihm wieder schlecht.

"Schlaf jetzt, ich sage Ran Bescheid."

Eine Antwort erhielt Yukiko nicht mehr, Shinichi war schon wieder eingeschlafen.

Den ganzen Tag verbrachte Shinichi im Bett und ass überhaupt nichts, weder zum Frühstück noch zum Mittagessen. Kurz vor dem Abendessen ging Yusaku inzwischen zum vierten Mal hoch und schaute nach seinem Sohn. Eine Besserung konnte er trotz Medizin nicht feststellen, doch vorerst schob er das auf Shinichis nahrungslosen Tag.

"Shinichi? Junge, wach auf."

Der Angesprochene stöhnte leise, er bewegte sich kaum. Yusaku seufzte. "Shinichi, du musst etwas essen, sonst kommst du nicht wieder zu Kräften. Kannst du aufstehen?"

"Ich versuche es", antwortete der Sechzehnjährige so leise, dass der Schriftsteller es kaum verstand. "Gib mir ein paar Minuten..."

Trotz aller Erwartungen sass Shinichi zehn Minuten später am Tisch in der Küche und stocherte lustlos und ohne Appetit in seinem Essen herum. Yukiko konnte dabei aber nicht zusehen.

"Shinichi, bitte iss etwas, danach gehst du wieder ins Bett. Du bist kreideweiss. Hast du Kopfschmerzen?"

"Nein, aber mir ist sonst schon speiübel."

"Iss wenigstens etwas, bitte."

"Tu, was deine Mutter sagt."

Seufzend spiesste der junge Detektiv ein kleines Stück Kartoffel auf die Gabel und steckte sie in den Mund. Er schluckte das Stückchen - und stürzte dann so schnell er konnte auf die Toilette, wo er erbrechen musste.

"Shinichi!"

Yukiko eilte sofort hinterher, während Yusaku ebenfalls aufsprang, jedoch zum Telefon griff. Er wählte die Nummer eines Arztes, da er sich nicht mehr anders zu helfen wusste. Er musste wissen, was sein Sohn hatte.

Als der Schriftsteller nach getaner Arbeit die Toilette betrat, kauerte Shinichi zusammengekrümmt an der Wand gelehnt am Boden. Er zitterte und schwitzte stark, und er war noch fahler im Gesicht als vorhin schon. Yusaku erkannte sofort, dass sein Junge Schmerzen hatte.

"Shinichi, seit wir zurück in Japan sind, geht's dir von Stunde zu Stunde schlechter. Du kannst weder Essen noch Trinken bei dir behalten, und jetzt siehst du aus, als würdest du gleich den Löffel abgeben. Bist du irgendwie verletzt?"

"Nein", stöhnte Shinichi leise und ohne die Augen zu öffnen.

"Bist du etwa vergiftet worden, Junge?"

"Nein."

"Was ist dann mit dir los?"

"Ich... ich weiss es nicht. Ich hab nur so höllische Bauchschmerzen..."

"Warum bist du erst jetzt gekommen?", fragte Yukiko ihren Mann, der nicht wusste, wo er seine Hände hintun sollte, ohne sie in die Taschen zu stecken.

"Ich hab den Arzt gerufen, denn so kann das doch nicht weitergehen", antwortete er leise und kniete sich neben Shinichi. "Komm mit, Junge."

Als der von Yusaku gerufene Arzt endlich auftauchte und seinen Patienten sah, der nun auf dem Sofa im Wohnzimmer lag, erkannte er sofort, dass die Lage ernst war. Wie ernst, konnte er jedoch nicht sagen, ohne einen genauen Blick auf den Jungen zu werfen.

"Tun Sie etwas, Doktor."

"Dann schauen wir mal."

Der Mediziner überprüfte erst Shinichis Puls, der allein schon sehr beunruhigend war. "Dein Blutdruck ist völlig im Keller, das ist gar nicht gut. Aber was mich noch mehr..."

Er beendete seinen Satz nicht, als er Shinichis Shirt hochzog und dessen Bauch abtastete. Die Erkenntnis, die er damit erlangte, liess ihn hektisch werden. Eilig zückte er sein Handy und rief einen Krankenwagen, was Shinichi überhaupt nicht gefiel.

"Ich will nicht ins Krankenhaus!", stöhnte er und wand sich trotzdem sichtbar unter seinen Schmerzen. "Ich will da nicht hin."

"Shinichi, jetzt hör doch endlich auf damit!", meckerte Yukiko unbeholfen. "Das Krankenhaus ist ein Gebäude wie jedes andere auch."

"Ist es nicht!"

"Den Dickkopf hat er von dir vererbt bekommen", grummelte Yusaku an seine Frau gewandt. "Sogar jetzt noch."

Der Arzt jedoch, der Shinichi nun ein Schmerzmittel verabreicht hatte, wollte, dass der Jungdetektiv Vernunft walten liess und seine Meinung änderte. Dafür brauchte er nur eine einzige Frage, verpackt in drei Worten.

"Willst du sterben?"

Erschrocken schaute Shinichi den Arzt an, und auch seine Eltern erstarrten.

"So schlimm?", presste Yukiko leise hervor, während Yusaku sprachlos war.

"Ich meine es ernst, Shinichi", fuhr der Arzt fort und sah dann hoch. "Wo bleibt der Krankenwagen bloss?"

"Heisst das, Sie können nichts tun?", fragte Yukiko panisch, die sich an Yusakus Arm festkrallte.

"Nicht hier, und nicht mit meinem Equipment. Das einzige, was wir jetzt machen können und auch müssen, ist eine Notoperation. Etwas anderes hilft nicht."

"Was hat er denn?", fragte Yusaku beunruhigt. Er vermutete, dass der Fall, den Shinichi erst gestern abgeschlossen hatte, etwas mit seinem Zustand zu tun hatte, immerhin blieb da ein von Rache erfüllter Ex-Verdächtiger zurück.

Bevor der Arzt antworten konnte, waren die Sirenen des Krankenwagens in der Ferne zu hören. Shinichi, der trotz Medizin immer noch höllische Schmerzen litt, wurde durch das Geräusch aufgeschreckt.

"Nein!", stöhnte er. "Ich will nicht-"

"Shinichi, hör endlich auf damit!"

Doch Yusaku war machtlos. Er hatte keine Kontrolle über den Zustand seines Sohnes, und er hatte auch keine Kontrolle darüber, was in den nächsten Minuten geschah.

Nur noch mit leichtem Protest wurde Shinichi in den Krankenwagen verfrachtet, und kurze Zeit später lag er schon im Operationsraum.

Während der Fahrt dahin wollten seine Eltern erfahren, was denn nun eigentlich los war, doch erst im Flur vor dem OP-Raum erhielten sie die ersehnte Antwort. Dass es eine schlechte Nachricht war, wussten sie natürlich schon, und doch waren sie völlig überrascht, als sie es endlich erfuhren.

"Es ist sein Blinddarm, der solchen Ärger macht. Er war kurz vor dem Platzen, und jetzt-"

"Jetzt nehmen sie ihn also raus", murmelte Yukiko und beendete somit die Erklärung des Arztes. "Aber wie stehen seine Chancen, das Ganze zu überstehen?"

"Ehrlich gesagt nicht so gut", enttäuschte der Mediziner Yukikos Hoffnung. "Wäre Ihr Sohn früher eingeliefert worden, sähe es besser aus, aber jetzt... Verstehen Sie mich bitte nicht falsch, ich möchte Ihnen wirklich eine gute Nachricht geben, aber das kann ich leider nicht."

"Und jetzt?"

"Jetzt können wir nur warten. Und beten. Es tut mir leid, dass ich keine besseren Nachrichten für Sie habe."

Yusaku nickte nur und liess den Arzt gehen. Yukiko schluchzte und suchte die Nähe ihres Mannes.

"Das kann nicht wahr sein", murmelte sie traurig. "Das kann doch alles einfach nicht wahr sein."

Yusaku erwiderte nichts, aber er war mit seiner Frau einer Meinung. Trotzdem konnte er nichts tun, um die Situation in irgendeiner Weise zu verbessern, er konnte schlicht und einfach nichts tun. Er war wieder, und immer noch, machtlos. Und das passte ihm gar nicht.

"Mein Kind stirbt möglicherweise auf dem OP-Tisch, und ich kann nichts tun."

"_Unser_ Kind", stellte Yukiko sofort klar. "Und _wir_ können nichts tun. Leider."

"Und sie auch nicht", murmelte Yusaku, als er hochsah. "Ran, was machst du denn hier? Woher weisst du-?"

"Weibliche Intuition", antwortete die Freundin ihres Sohnes völlig ausser Atem und stützte ihre Hände auf den Knien ab. "Was hat Shinichi? Wie geht es ihm?"

"Komm bitte kurz mit", sagte Yusaku und legte einen Arm um Rans Schultern. Er führte sie weg, weg von Yukiko, und auch weg von den Türen, die zu Shinichi führten. Leise begann er ihr den ganzen Sachverhalt zu erklären und bekam nicht mit, wie kurz daraufhin ein Chirurg aus dem Operationssaal trat und Yukiko eine folgenschwere Nachricht überbrachte.

Völlig in Tränen aufgelöst eilte sie daraufhin zu ihrem Ehemann, der sie, als er sie sah, erschrocken anstarrte. Rans Blick war nicht weniger erschrocken, und ihr schossen Tränen in die Augen.

"Sagen Sie jetzt bitte nicht, dass Shinichi-"

"Er hat die Operation überstanden und liegt jetzt im Aufwachraum. Wir können bald zu ihm", erwiderte Yukiko und begann nun endgültig vor Erleichterung zu weinen. Sofort umarmte Yusaku sie und bezog auch Ran mit ein. Die Sorgen, die ihn in den letzten Minuten wie eine unsichtbare Hand das Herz zerquetscht hatten, waren auf einen Schlag verschwunden, und gleichzeitig fühlte er sich so erleichtert wie noch nie. Jetzt musste er nur noch warten, bis sein Sohn wieder gesund war. Denn dass das geschah, war nun klar, und es war nur noch eine Frage der Zeit, bis es soweit war. Am nächsten Tag ging es ihm körperlich schon bedeutend besser.

Der mehrtätige Aufenthalt im Krankenhaus war für Shinichi trotz der lindernden Schmerzmittel eine psychische Folter, doch der tägliche Besuch von seiner Freundin Ran machte ihn wenigstens etwas angenehmer.

Shinichi war nochmal mit dem sprichwörtlichen blauen Auge davongekommen. Sein Leben hatte am seidenen Faden gehangen, doch er hatte Glück gehabt.

Eine Standpauke wegen seines Wehrens bekam er aber trotzdem.

Owari


End file.
